Kissing Frogs
by blockheadwriter
Summary: Jesse's heart is crushed, stomped, and grinded into dust when he finds his love Winnie chose death. But then a girl comes along, who makes him suspicious, makes him daring, and makes him feel like he did with Winnie... Alive.  JesseXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, besides those of my creation. Please do not sue me. **

**This is my first, and considering there aren't that many Fanfictions up for Tuck Everlasting, I'm not sure if anyone will be ready this. Please review, and mostly, just please read this! **

**BTW, This is leaving off at the part where Jesse finds Winnie's grave. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Girl. <strong>

This was the worst day of Jesse's life, by a long shot. His love that had lasted quite awhile, was slowly starting to die. He knew that he couldn't forget her, but she was too easily disappearing. Oh Winnie, do you know that a part of him died that day? A big part of him actually, that will be extremely hard to ever gain back. If you would have only drunk that water, it would have been only so much easier.

Jesse was on his knees, staring at her gave until the sun started to go down. Off in his own world, couldn't care a bit about the world around him. Winnie was the only girl he loved, that he looked at, and that he thought of. Tuck didn't know how he was going to live with himself, but he couldn't end his life, because of the misfortunate lack of being able to die.

That's when Jesse heard it, he heard the music box. It was the music box that played the tune he would never be able to forget, that once belonged to his mother. But she lost it on the dirt road on the way out of town, and he hadn't seen or heard it since. Looking around again, he didn't hear it anymore. Jesse quickly, made his way to his feet.

Suddenly, Jesse also heard a laugh. It was a girl laughing, as she cranked the handle around and it began to play again. Her laugh, it was soft, and he wished he could only see her. Jesse's wish came true, and she appeared the entrance into the forest.

This girl was beautiful. She had the lightest blonde hair Jesse had ever seen in his life, and it came past her shoulders. Take in consideration that Jesse has been living for a very, very long time. This girl happened to be wearing a white sundress with lace at the hems; the dress complimented her body ran through the forest, and Jesse could see the light seeping through the trees, as it hit her perfectly.

Jesse's breath had been taken away,and he began to notice that his feet were moving. Tuck became suspicious, who was she? Why did she have his mother's music box, after she had lost it all those years ago? Jesse soon found himself following the toddler, and it soon became this screwed up game of follow the leader.

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter was short, But I didnt want to get ahead of myself! If you have read this, than you need to review! Give me your opinion! The next chapter will be up shortly. [: <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, besides those of my creation. Please do not sue me. **

**I went to sleep last night thinking about this, and I'm not sure where this will go! But anyways, Please READ! Then be so kindly and review? Yes, mhmm, You better review. XD**

* * *

><p>Jesse was following The Girl, well technically the toddler, but you get it. Jesse wanted to know, it was going to kill him if he didn't figure out! But Jesse only wishes it could kill him, but he's stuck in this damn old body, forever.<p>

"Come here!" The girl screamed bending down to the ground, opening her arms up. The toddler flung into her arms, as she laughed. "Fall on me, Tell me everything you want me to be." She started singing, as if she didn't care if she was bad nor good. There it was, The music box was laying on the ground.

Jesse watched from behind a tree. He hadn't really looked at were they were right nowhe was to focused. As she sat the toddler down, and the little one began to run back up to the house. Which he failed to notice. The girl grabbed the music box, and began walking up to the house. But Jesse steped on a branch, and then a couple of other ones causing the girl to turn around and walk towards Jesse.

Jesse started to run, knowing exactly where he was going. The girl was following him, he could feel it, but he couldn't see her or hear her.

After what felt like hours of running, Jesse stopped because he thought he had lost her. No he didn't, it became clear after she came out of nowhere tackling him to the ground. The girls hair fell around his face, but not directly in it. The girl held his arms down, and had her knees around his waist. She was studying Jesse's face.

"What are you?" She asked him. Jesse looked at her with a confused facial expression.

"I'm a human. A human that goes by the name of Jesse." Jesse said staring equally back at her. The girls brow furrowed.

"Jesse, I know your not human. I have seen your face, in my dreams..." As she just remembered where she had seen his face, and where she had heard of him.

Jesse looked at her, how could she accuse him of that? Even though its true. Jesse's voice got high pitched as it did when he was aggravated or mad. "Where have you seen my face before, huh? And why do you have that Music Box? Huh?" He said looking at her.

Suddenly Jesse switched it up, and he was soon the one on top of her. Neither of them seemed uncomfortable, they were both too curious. "I found it." She said, which wasn't a lie, she did find it. But she didn't tell him when.

"Whats your name?" Jesse said, their eye contact wasn't bold and unbreakable.

The girl sighed, "Anna Belle. Anna to you though." Jesse comprehended her name, but was thinking about how she said she found it. How could she have found it?

But then the gir-, Anna pushed him off of her. She notice that Jesse was thinking about this too much, he could figure it out. Then she stared to run, and left Jesse where he was sitting on the ground. He suddenly too, began running after Anna.

Jesse began to remember wher ehe was going, it was the cliff that he and Winnie had jumped off once. Winnie... He began thinking about her again. Then he realized he was at the cliff, but where was the girl? There was no wher eelse to go, Jesse looked over the edge to see the girls light hair under water. She jumped. Jesse sat on the edge, dangling his feet until she came up.

When she finally came up Jesse yelled over the roaring waterfall. "How old are you Anna?" Anna looked up at it.

"Im 16, plus 105 years." She said smiling, if he was smart he would believe her. Jesse is smart though, and he did believe her.

"Thats good Anna, I'm older than you." He said taking off his jacket, he was going to jump in to. Jesse was happy he found her, but how was she that old? That was the question that would occur over and over in his head. But he wasn't going to think about it right now. He was too busy, getting ready o go swimming.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? R&amp;R! PLEASE! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, besides those of my creation. Please do not sue me. **

**So I haven't really updated lately, but I noticed a few new reviews? Thank, Thank you so very much! I will update more often, but school had just started and so did volleyball. Anyways, please keep the reviews coming! **

* * *

><p>Anna was shocked, but she didn't let it play her facial features. Anna didn't even notice that Jesse was gone. So when she leaned over the edged she wasn't surprised to see Jesse coming up from the water.<p>

"Coming in, or are ya just gonna watch?" He said rubbing his eyes, and pushing his hair back. He looked, dare she say, cuddly in a way. Looking into the water, it looked refreshing. Great, Cuddly and refreshing, just what she needed.

When Jesse looked back up, but he didn't find her peering over the edge. Only a few seconds later, he looked up when he heard a scream and laughter, followed by a splash.

"Is that good for you?" She said smiling, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Perfect for me" Jesse said laughing. It was so quiet, that you could hear birds all around...

"AHHH!" Jesse screamed as Anna pushed him under water. It all starts out un-meaningfulness flirting, but you can't flirt with this. Immortality, secrets, memories, and feeling will be rose to the surface. They had only just met eachother, but might be meant for eachother...

* * *

><p>Anna sat on a rock, wringing her long hair of water. Listening to everthing around her. Intently watching Jesse, she knew who he was now. she was suprised it took her so long.<p>

"How long have you been immortal?" She asked him, looking him in the eyes. His facial expression was priceless, suprised. Before he could say something else, Anna hurriedly spoke again.

"You don't have to lie, I know who you are. I've read about you, I think everyone has read about the Tuck family." She throwing her hair back behind her shoulders. Anna's dress had turned a darker colored white, but she still looked beautiful.

Jesse proped his foot on a rock, putting his shoes on. "Read about me? I'm still not sure who your talking bout, must have the wrong Jesse." With his signature smile, his southern accent still there.

Anna laughed, "It's alright, I know what it's like. To be alive forever, to not die. Sometimes you just feel like a rock stuck in the river of life." She said standing behind him, tracing her finger over his shoulders while he looked back out of the corner of his eyes.

Then she got behind, right next to his ear. Jesse almost shivered because of her hot breath, "Becuase I'm immortal too." She said with a small laguh at the end. But when Jesse turned around, she was gone? She was really there, right? That really just happened right? Jesse didn't even know what to think of all this. Where had she gone? Jesse wanted to talk to her more... He was planning on leaving and going to Seattle, when he was at Winnie's grave. Changing his mind, there was someone like himself out there other than his family, and Jesse wasn't letting this go.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? R&amp;R! PLEASE! This was meant to be a VERY VERY short chapter. Just to lead up to some new stuff. [: <strong>


End file.
